User talk:S.S Matt/Lars Tony
The hunter's spines are spaced out enough so that getting to their back would be possible, and the vampire would be relatively still to lock the hornet in stasis. He has an arm, but as mentioned earlier he doesn't have the best aim at range with a gun, especially when that target is moving and mostly concealed behind the controls of the vehicle. --ShotgunStudios 06:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) L.T is a sergeant for the moment, he later becomes a lieutenant, and he doesn't take out the turrets he just distracts them as Parker snipes them down. Chief is also larger than the marines, and he wasn't trying to grab hold of the small section between the spines. The shots don't go through the armor, just the locks holding the cockpit down --ShotgunStudios 06:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The hunter's were unaware of his position at the time, and they weren't moving --ShotgunStudios 06:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) between them --ShotgunStudios 06:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) With hunters being nearly 13 feet tall, over twice the size of most humans, a human should be able to fit between the spines. --ShotgunStudios 06:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) If the hunter were to swing L.T would swing with it --ShotgunStudios 06:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) he'd be in a crouch sort position to prevent his body from swinging a bunch and to give him stability --ShotgunStudios 06:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) alright, but it would prevent him from coming into contact with the spines --ShotgunStudios 07:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) did you read? Hes not just behind them, he is above them also --ShotgunStudios 14:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Alright, Ill see what I can do. --ShotgunStudios 15:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hunter part fixed. --ShotgunStudios 15:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Now you just have to fix everything else... I edited the scorpion part, he gets rid of the cockpits hinges with the shotgun. And an ODST is capable of breaking through a wraith with his fist, I'm sure a shotgun can take care of some hinges. --ShotgunStudios 16:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I count that canon --ShotgunStudios 16:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm just saying, its in the game --ShotgunStudios 17:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) In the novel it got his shoulder, but it didn't go through him like it should in the games --ShotgunStudios 17:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) And it slices or stabs through the rest of them, and this is kind of off topic. --ShotgunStudios 17:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Gameplay mechanics are under no circumstances canon; hell, in the game you can seemingly survive shit tons of plasma, but die by some three bullets from a betrayed marine. Hijacking is not canonical, at least in the way that it's portrayed in the Halo games (i.e., I doubt even a Spartan could punch through high-density, likely forerunner-derived alloys on a tank). Also, ShotgunStudios; you're only answering one question at a time, and going on with those arguments for several posts, rather than answering them all. It would help to keep the talk page shorter if you just fixed/resolved all the problems rather than simply argue one at a time. Go for it Matt --ShotgunStudios 00:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hunters don't see, they feel anything from fifty feet around.--Hunter on Steriods 00:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Is it canon friendly now? And thanks to S.S Matt for cleaning up a bit. --ShotgunStudios 02:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Fixed, I would like to leave that first picture though, I want to have one without a helmet on. --ShotgunStudios 15:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Move to User Namespace For #Has sat here for a while with no changes. --Do not insult me. 21:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed Against